Global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs) such as, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS) or GLONASS, have provided for the ability to locate devices equipped with receivers adapted for receipt of signals from the positioning system. Additional satellite positioning systems have been proposed, or are in development, that include the Galileo system (Europe), the Quasi-Zenith Satellite System (Japan), the Indian Regional Navigational Satellite System (India), and the BeiDou navigation satellite system (China). With the increased prevalence of satellite positioning systems such as those listed above, an increasing number of devices may come equipped with satellite receivers capable of receiving signals transmitted by satellites that may be used to determine the location of a device.
For instance, signals originating from satellites in a satellite positioning system may contain time data and satellite location data. In turn, a receiver that is operable to receive signals from the satellite positioning system can measure the time taken for the signal to reach the receiver from the satellite position. This is often referred to as calculation of a pseudorange. In turn, pseudoranges from multiple satellites may be compared using trilateration to determine the position of the receiver.
In turn, receiver performance may be related to the ability to discern a signal received at the receiver from the positioning system (e.g., from noise or the like). As such, efforts have been made to improve the signal processing capabilities of receivers for processing of signals received at the receiver from the positioning system. Such processing may be made more difficult based on the introduction of errors that may result in a lack of precision of location derived using the signals from the satellite positioning system. That is, introduction of errors into the signals used to derive pseudoranges may degrade the precision of a location that is determined using the signals. Furthermore, receipt of satellite signals may be particularly difficult in certain environments such as, for example, when a receiver is deeply embedded within a building or other structure. Accordingly, approaches to use of GNSS to locate devices located in a building (e.g., a VoIP telephone device or the like) may be hindered given the location of the device to be located. However, it may be important to locate such devices (e.g., in order to provide location based emergency services or the like). Thus, continued efforts related to signal processing of satellite signals received at receivers is needed to develop precise receivers that are efficient and cost effective.